Hair Appointment
by CelestialAngel229
Summary: Worst title ever, but yeah. I suck at summeries. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hair Appointment**

**A/N: Ok, so the file for Moonlight Shadow was lost when my computer crashed. Epic fail, I know. I cried a little. This idea was born when a few of my friends and I were sitting in English class and were talking about our work (cause being a senior in high school grants you that kind of freedom, lolz) One of my friends asked what would happen if Grimsley found out that Shauntal was actually wearing a wig the whole time he's known her. So I dedicate this story to my dearest friend whom I shall refer to as "Awkward Turtle Master".**

**Disclaimer: You should all know, I do not own pokemon. Once again, I own my OC Shadow.**

**Shadow: Ugh, stop saying you own me.**

**CelestialAngel229: Fine. I am your creator.**

**Shadow: Much better. Now on with the story**

**Rated T: Rating subject to change. Contains humor and romance. Go Rolandshipping!**

**Chapter one Shauntal POV**

I, Shauntal Shikimii, have a secret. I have long hair. I know it's hard to believe, but the short hair is actually just a wig. It was a dare from my best friend in the whole pokeverse Shadow Nighthawk. Well, it sort of slipped my mind to tell everyone that it was wig. That was 3 years ago. Shadow runs a very famous hair salon here in Unova, in Undella Town. Every week, religiously, I venture out of my tower at the league and make my way down for my hair appointment and lunch. Today was supposed to be no different. "So Shauntal", a smooth voice said from my doorway. I groaned inwardly. I knew that silky-smooth voice a bit too well. "Yes Grimsley?", I asked, turning and giving him a smile.

"Where do you scamper off to every weekend dressed like that?", he asked. I was dressed in a short black dress and black heels, minus my shawl and gloves. "Do I ask you where you go every night?", I responded, leaning on one of my many bookshelves so I could fix one of the straps on my left heel. "Touché, however, I asked first". I gritted my teeth. I could HEAR the smirk on his face. I saw Cofagrigus appear and I smirked, nodding. "Fa,fa,fa", she cackled quietly, before disappearing. "Hey Grimsley?", I asked sweetly. "What?", he asked cautiously. "Boo", I said. "Boo?", he asked. I suddenly heard a scream and stood up, turning in time to see Grimsley's face pure white and his blue eyes wide in fright.

I leaned against the bookshelf and laughed in delight and triumph. You must understand, it's a very rare occasion when ANYTHING can creep up and scare Grimsley. So to have him get scared because of MY ghost, I felt so accomplished. "Hey Shauntal, are you gonna hurry up?", a new voice called. I sighed in relief. "Yeah, one of the straps on my left heel got twisted again.", I said. I heard a sigh, then I felt something grab my ankle and fix the strap. "There", she said.

I turned and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, smiling. "Well, now who's your friend Shaunie girl?", Grimsley asked, walking over. Shadow turned and I saw her raise her left hand. Grimsley was soon being held up against the bookshelf by an aura of purple-black ghost energy. Shadow and I both have ghostly powers, only hers are more intense than mine, causing her to hover about half an inch off the ground 90% of the time. "Back off buddy. She was mine first. I am the ONLY one who can call her Shaunie girl.", she growled. I put a hand on her arm, gently squeezing. She released Grimsley, making him fall to the floor. I grabbed my purse and Chandelure's and Cofagrigus's Pokeballs. "Later Grim", I called sweetly, following Shadow out of my tower and out of the League. "DO NOT CALL ME GRIM!", I heard him yell on my way out. I giggled, and got on Shadow's Swanna, while Shadow rode a Braviary. We then set off to Undella Town.

**A/N: End of Chapter One! Please, please, pleeeeaaaassseee read and review. I've got no idea how many chapters this fic is going to end up as. I'll just go with flow of my thoughts and my reviews. Again, I salute my friend "Awkward Turtle Master" for helping this idea be born.**

**Shadow: Do I get to mess with Grimsley some more?**

**Shauntal: NOOOO**

**CelestialAngel229: Yes, because Grimsley seems like the kind of person to be a stuck-up jerk at first, but then he'll get sweeter. **

**Shadow: Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter to Hair Appointment. I apologize for being a bit later than planned. I got a nasty stomach flu so my brain was mushy and gunk. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Shadow: Wow, you really are still sick. You didn't say you owned me**

**Me: You want me to? **

**Shadow: …..**

**Chapter Two Grimsley POV.**

Normally I, Grimsley Giima, don't worry when someone goes out. Caitlin could mentally kill a man. Marshal could physically kill a man. Alder is the Champion, so no one messes with him. I can talk my way out of anything. Shauntal…...now this where I have a problem. She's so damn small and tiny and fragile-looking a good breeze could knock her over. I don't like her or anything; I'm just looking out for my fellow elitist. Ok, ok, ok, I MAY possibly kind of sort of like her a tiny bit. Maybe just a bit more. Aw screw it. I'm head over heels in love with her. I know she's had multiple boyfriends in the past, and they have all hurt her and broken her heart into tiny pieces. It is out of this love that I am flying on my Braviary. I remembered my conversation with Marshal...

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"Dude, what the hell is your issue?" Marshal asked. I shook my head. "Nothing, I'm fine" I said. "Yeah, and I'm the Champion of Unova. Now tell me what your problem is. There ARE somethings I'm knowledgeable about you know." he said. I sighed and passed a hand through my hair. "Oh my Arceus, you love Shauntal don't you?" he said. I groaned. "Is it THAT why you're always grinning like a moron when ever she walks into a room? Wow am I oblivious." he said. "Any advice?" I asked. "The womanizing Grimsley Giima is ASKING for help?" he said, putting on a shocked face. "She's more...delicate, than the others. She's trusted and loved over and over and over again, only to get it thrown back in her face. I don't want to hurt her. I've not slept with a woman in MONTHS Marshal. Why? Because of Shauntal. I want her to see that I'm actively changing my ways for her. I went and adopted a Litwick for Arceus' sake!"I said. "Dude, just be gentle. Show her how gentle and loving a man can be" he said. I grabbed my Braviary's pokeball and ran out. I hopped on and took to the sky.

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~

I recalled Braviary and smoothed my scarf. _Here goes everything_ I thought as I took a deep breath.

**A/N: This did not go how I wanted because I stupidly deleted the wrong file. However, I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, as promised here is Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3 Shauntal's POV**

"Soooooo" Shadow said, as she cut off my dead ends. "Sooooo what?" I asked. "You and Grimsley. What's the story there?" she said. "There's no story. We're just friends" I said, fidgeting in my chair. "Don't fidget while I have a scissors in my hand. And does this face look like it believes that crap" she said, looking at me in the mirror. "No. I just..." I sighed. "Oh my god you do love him!"she squealed. "Shhhhhhhh! Quiet down would you? I don't need that kind of publicity" I said. The door opened and I looked up automatically. I instantly regretted it. "Shauntal?" Grimsley said. Shadow quickly finished my split ends. "Weeelllll, I do believe I have other clients waiting, I'll just leave you two alone." she said, quickly exiting. I took off the smock and fluffed out my shoulder-length midnight black hair. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Hey Grimsley" I said. "When did you get your hair dyed?" he asked, stepping closer so he was in front of me. "I um...I didn't" I said. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't get my hair dyed. I have never gotten my hair dyed." I said, refusing to lie anymore. "What are you saying?" he asked. "When I moved here from Sinnoh I lost a bet with Shadow and I had to wear a wig. You all thought I looked pretty with the purple hair so I kept it. I just couldn't bear to actually cut and color my hair. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I lied to all of you. I understand if you don't want to see me anymore" I said, grabbing my purse. I left a $50 on the chair for Shadow, and left.

**Grimsley's POV**

I was going to tell her she looked beautiful, but she left before I could. I ran out after her, and caught her arm. "Shauntal, look at me" I said. She turned, and I saw that she'd been crying. "What do you want? Are you going to call me a liar?" she asked. I pulled her close to me, and stroked her hair. "You look...very beautiful" I said. I realized that I shouldn't have said that by the look she gave me. "I can't believe you. You're just trying to get me in bed with you, you asshole" she said, prying my hand off her arm. "Just get the hell away from me" she said, running off. I facepalmed. Shadow came out and put her hands on my shoulders. "I don't much like you, but you go hustle your skinny debonair ass after my best friend. Kiss her and never let her go." she said, pushing me. I ran, hoping to god and Arceus that she was right.

**A/N: Here you go my loyal readers. Chapter 3 as promised. Chapter 4 will come today or tomorrow. Possibly friday.**


End file.
